Kerry Hilton
Kerry Hilton Biography S1= ;The Blind Date Kerry is introduced in this episode as a Vogue editor, who meets Jake and he is intrigued with her work and she is pleased and she immediately recognizes him from the photos. Jake insists that Courteney gets a makeover and she joins in. At midnight, she catches Jake and Courteney sneaking into the Vogue closet getting ideas for a music video, and trying to give Courteney a makeover. She later performs with Project DIVA on her song of, Pretty Girl Rock. She joins in once she hears Jake saying the word "makeover". Kerry takes Courteney on a shopping day/makeover day. In the end, Vogue eventually decides to re shoot the video of Courteney's makeover and use it as the launching point of a new marketing strategy, giving Jake the proper credit for his contribution. Courteney later then takes a tour around the place and is impressed with everything. She is later invited to a local cocktail party, hosted by Jerry when is create a tension, then She and Courteney perform Breaking Point with the love from everyone. ;Understudy Kerry is seen in the audience wowed from Courteney and Amber's performance at the club. She later performs True Colors at Project DIVA. ;Wedding Kerry makes another appearance and is first seen at the wedding taking a picture of Jeremy and Georgia, in the style of "American Gothic" with Jeremy holding a pitchfork. She cries during the ceremony and later dances with the others in Hey Ya!. Maribel then introduces the rest of the moms, with special guests, The Diva Angels and they sing I'm So Excited. At the end of the night the newlyweds sing Our Day Will Come and request everyone grabs a partner. Kerry invites people to dance and ends up happily dancing with herself. ;A Star is Torn After the performance Derek criticizes her about the choice that she made at that song, she insist saying that is her sign, but agree with him after all. When her mother, Cynthia, is introduced having a disagreement with Derek. Amy turn up in Kerry's rehearsal and they look know each other from old times. She and Amy are having lunch when Kerry asking the reason for Amy has been date Derek, she explains. Amy also says to her take an advice that Derek give to her. During the rehearsal Kerry is singing another version of Breaking Point and she does not seem have enjoy it. Minutes before the her concert she is readying to get in the stage when she mother advising her how do her own thing, when Kerry be irritate with her mother interference so she took her mother down. Cynthia criticize the dress, thing that was Derek idea, but she reveal that was hers. She perform Tell Him The Truth, making Jakr proud of themselves, after the performance she bring the both onstage. |-| S2= ;The Last Temptation of Jerry Kerry makes a triumphant return and is first seen performing Conquer with Kenny at the recording studio. Later, She is having lunch with Courteney, Jake, and Kenny, and tells Kenny she has to be in the recording studio all week when he wants to go see a show with them. When Courteney tells them her latest music video incident is on one of the Fame blogs, Kerry proposes to help her by becoming her publicist. Later, Kerry and Courteney are preparing the '60th Anniversary' event in Courteney's apartment. Kerry has a designer dress for her, which she can wear while taking a few flyers out. She also arranged the paparazzi to be there, so that Courteney can announce her event. At the end of the night, the event has turned out to be a big success and Courteney does her interview with Kerry and Kenny by her side. She calls Santana her amazing publicist in front of the camera, and Kerry introduces herself by telling them her motto: "If I can make Smith work, I can do anything." The three of them then share a hug together. Later the next day, Kerry and Courteney are walking downtown and Kerry got $43,000,000 for Courteney to take. Courteney then tells her she's really good at this and asks her if she ever thought about doing this professionally. Kerry reveals she has, every time she watches Scandal. Then Kerry tells Courteney that she is going to be big and that she needs to keep it up. Songs S1= ;Solos Song ijijijijijiji.jpg|Pretty Girl Rock (The Blind Date)|link=Pretty Girl Rock Song eijfjfijijijij.jpg|True Colors (Understudy)|link=True Colors Song iehfudhfuhuf.jpg|Tell Him The Truth (A Star is Torn)|link=Tell Him The Truth ;Duets Song okjijijiojijijijijijij.jpg|Breaking Point (Courteney) (The Blind Date)|link=Breaking Point ;Solos In a Group Number |-| S2= ;Solos Song dmn.jpg|Best Of All (The Last Temptations of Jerry)|link=Best Of All (Kerry's Version) ;Duets Song c.jpg|Conqueror (Kenny) (The Last Temptations of Jerry)|link=Conqueror Category:Character Category:Singers